fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Danza Land
Danza Danza is a small country located near Viandra. Its covered in complete sparkly glitter. The species living in the small town are called Danzies. The Danzies orgins are unknown. They are cosidered one of the rarest species. There is a total of 50,000 Danzies in Danza. The population has doubled in the last 10 years. Danzies come in different colors and sizes. There are Danzies that are pink, yellow, purple, red and blue. Depending on their personality will determine their color. Red Danzies are impatient and stubborn. Blue Danzies are very sensitive. Purple Danzies are spontaneous. Yellow Danzies are calm individuals. Pink Danzies are very energetic individuals. Although, they may look and have different characteristics they all have one thing in common. Family is extremely important to them. Danzies maintain communication with relatives. Social events are popular in Danza. Danzies constantly have gatherings and events at the Babitza. The Babitza is a restaurant in Danza. It has been in business for 100 years. The Babitza is owned by the Yellow Danzies. Every business in Danzie is determined by the Danzies personality. Danzies government is the only career that is divided equally by the Danzies personalities. The crime rate in Danza is very low. There have been less than 2% crimes reported within the last 25 years. Danzies don’t have a large military enforcement. There is currently only 5,000 active military Danzies in Danza. The climate in Danza is steady at a 75 degrees Fahrenheit. Temperature never drops or rises from 75 degrees. Danza is considered in the top five towns with best weather conditions. They only have 5 hours of night time in Danza. The sun begins to rise at 5 am. Sunset begins at 11pm. Danza is an ideal country to visit anytime of the year. Danzies currency is glitter dubs. Glitter dubs vary in color. All glitter dubs are distributed equally within the colors. There is no poverty in Danza. Danzies economy is great. Tourism is very popular in Danza. Creatures throughout the globe come to visit and explore Danza. It has been reported that nearly 100,000 creatures visit the country every year. The Babitza has turned out to be one of the most visited restaurants for Tourist. The Danzies culture is very colorful. The Danzies have a tradition of attending the Dabitzy once a week. The Dabitzy is a spiritual place where the Danzies go to meditate. The Danzies don’t have a set religion. However, they believe everything in the environment is connected and should be cared for. Danzies are known for their music. They have a passion for music. About 45% of the worlds best composers come from Danza. Danzies aren’t big on sports. They currently have only 3 sports buildings throughout the country. Their main focus is music. They’ve built a total of 20 music buildings for Danzies to practice their music abilities whether it be singing or playing an instrument. Danza has become one of the most anticipated places to visit in the world. By: Jessica Felix